Flowers Entwined
by SilverQueendom
Summary: What will happen when Amy is forced to be friends with her arch nemesis? Nothing good that's for sure. With the not so happy help of Amy, Iris is being forced to become somewhat of a decent person whether she likes it or not. Also Iris and Amy are attached at their souls and must literally do everything together. Oh dear, this will not end well...
1. Forced Friends

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds are chirping and flying around gleefully, the laughter of children filled the air as they played with one another, and all of the parents were talking to each other while they had the luxury to do so. Amy was taking a jog nearby and she was wearing a pink striped top and white yoga pants, paired with white running shoes. She stopped to have a small break after the first half of her exercise was over and sat down at a nearby picnic table to take a drink. She looked around herself and took in the pretty sights. While relaxing though, a dark ominous feeling crept over her body.

_What is this all about? Why do I feel so weird all of a sudden? I hope I'm not getting heatstroke._

The pink hedgehog thought to herself as she wiped the beads of sweat off from under her white sweatband as she continued to drink her ice-cold water. Then the feeling came back, but stronger this time. A misty red cloud started to form above her head and it started to form a tunnel downwards much like the funnel of a tornado. The sky turned red as well and people began to panic after this and hearing pained screams of the dead from the heavens above. The whole park was now void of life after this incident soared for Amy. She jumped up out of her skin once she had seen that the red funnel had barreled down from the sky and had touched down right in front of her, electrifying the air as orange lighting crackled within. Six red serpentine eyes appeared from within it and stared at her. Amy was horrified and was going to reach for her hammer to smash the thing, until it spoke.

"Wait! Mortal, I mean you no harm. Hear me out." The red funnel said as it started to materialize into something more resembling of a mobian, although still very different than your average joe.

The cloud morphed into that of a black leopard with those same six red eyes. It also had a red halo of light above its head, cicada wings on its back, and a pointed devil tail. Amy's mouth hung open in shock. This was another demon, but one she had never seen before. Although there was another demon with it whom she did indeed recognize. A very sadistic, evil, murderous woman with whom she had encountered before. She had once tortured her in her dreams, **and** had made her commit suicide. Along with other nasty deeds, usually accompanied by her foul lover Mephiles. This terrible woman's name was Irisatine the Vain. She cautiously lowered her hands back to her sides and waited for it to explain itself.

"So sorry for the interruption, but I do have a task for you my dear." The six eyed cat said as Amy glared at Iris through the corner of her eyes. "Now to my knowledge, you and my granddaughter have met before, right?"

"Yes. I remember that fiend." Amy said as Iris snarled back at her. "Why?"

"Well now, I need you to show her how to be… somewhat good. She has gotten too out of control and needs to be taught a lesson for her lack of caring about her kind, being just a little bit too evil, and most importantly disobeying my orders. I have stripped her of all her powers so she shouldn't be too much trouble. I also think it would be amusing just to see you two playing nice nice together. Oh, and you both can't just kill each other or walk away from this, I have bound your souls together so you both will do everything together! As for you, granddaughter, you are also forbidden from killing and attacking other people. There will be an invisible force preventing you from doing so that will restrain you every time you try. Now…" The demonic entity said as she finished with a diabolical laugh. "Have fun you two besties!"

"You took my powers? And I can't kill?! **I fucking hate you woman! There will be repercussions after this!**" Iris hissed at her grandmother spitefully as the creator of demons fled on back to the Flame Core, waiting to see what would come out of this.

The sky turned back to blue and everything was somewhat back to normal after the daemon left, spare for the disgruntled mortal and immortal having a stare down.

Amy sighed. "Come on. Let's just get this over with and as soon as possible."

Iris answered back coldly. "For once I couldn't agree with you more. Where do we start?"


	2. Small Talk

Amy and Iris walked in discomfort for some time until the pink hedgehog decided to break the ice. As off putting as this situation was, she could still attempt to make some small talk with the homicidal maniac she had had to practically demon-sit.

"So… Iris. How is your family doing?" Amy asked with a sweet smile as she clasped her hands together, trying to act normally.

Iris raised her eyes in question and then shrugged.

"They are doing alright I suppose. I wouldn't know much about my children because you all have them. My crucial imprinting with them had never happened, thanks to the likes of you and your friends. Mephiles is doing fine. What about your family?"

Amy rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah there ok. Oh no! We are going to be together for who knows how long and parents don't know that we literally cannot be separated."

"Well isn't this troubling for you. Do you have a plan? Or must I think of one?" Iris said as Amy thought about it.

"I could tell them that we have decided to have a several days long stayover sort of thing. I am old enough to do what I want, usually without much questioning. That could possibly work."

"Or we could go over to Mephiles' cave. That would be the alternative. Though he would be confused at first as to why you would be with me, he would eventually understand once I tell him everything. You all know basically where he lives due to current events, so it's not really that secret anymore. We are not going to my home. That will remain unknown to the likes of you. Perhaps I could blindfold you and take you though. Hmm. No too risky."

"No way! I refuse to go into such a heck hole. I'd rather not be at your house either honestly. Its more than likely just as weird and creepy." Amy stated as she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Hey! My cave isn't that bad. I keep it fairly tidy and things that aren't too be seen stay out of sight so they don't scar anyone for life." Iris said as she pointed at Amy. "But fine. If your house is just that special, we will go there. It is what it is to me."

Amy sighed in relief. "Yes. We will stay at my house then. Now that that important bit is out of the way, uh, I guess I should have you do some things to give yourself a decent name."

"Oh…Yes. How could I forget the little twist to this cake walk?" Iris said irritably. "What can I do that's considered good?"

Amy giggled a little bit at the thought of one thing she had thought of and then said what she had been thinking of. "I know one thing off of the top of my head and that's volunteer work. Specifically reading stories at the local library to kids. Later today they are having a spring fling book circle and you can go there!"

Iris clenched her hands into fists and just hated thinking of it, but she knew she had to do these things and indulge her grandmother to get her powers back and to be free of the pink mortal.

"Sounds like I'm going to be reading cutesy stories to toddlers then. Never would I imagine this." Iris answered back. "You're not at all concerned for these kids? You don't think they'll find my appearance, scary, do you?"

Amy's face fell. "Uh, maybe? Why don't I give you a wardrobe change and a makeover? I think you need one anyways."

Iris scoffed at her snide comment. "My dear, I think it is you who should look in the mirror and learn to dress better. Your pink is really too much and too bright. You could blind someone."

"Haha you're a real jokester. I really do think that you do need to show up less intense though. There is a good chance that you could scare the kids, at least without meaning to. Although that's probably your thing on a regular basis. Right! Let's go!" Amy says with determination as she pushes Iris all the way to her house enthusiastically with a cartoony smoke cloud following behind them.

Iris seems unamused by her childish antics and just simply says back to the stupid girl.

"I can walk you know…I do have working legs and feet. No? Alright keep pushing me along then. This is fun."


	3. Make Over!

Amy and Iris walked up to the front of the house as Amy looked through her purse for her keys. The outside of the house was pretty and had all kinds of beds of flowers surrounding it. Beds of daisies, tulips, daffodils, bluebells, and of course rose bushes dotted the perimeter. A trellis was leaned against the house as ivy grew up it and climbed onto the side of the grey stone house and a small pond was on the other side of the yard containing water lilies and small fish. Iris actually liked this landscaping and observed the small details with interest. Amy noticed this as she turned around to see what her company was doing.

"It's pretty. Isn't it? I helped my mother do all this not too long ago. This poor yard needed some tender love and care. I'm surprised you like it, actually. Aren't you all into hatred, darkness, and despair?"

Iris nodded. "I do enjoy those things immensely, don't get me wrong. But this is a form of art. I try to appreciate art in whatever form it comes in. I'm open minded in that kind of sense. Except when it's too sickly sweet where I feel as though I'll get a cavity. I hate when it's too…nice."

Amy giggled as she opened up the door for them to go in. "You're secretly a softy, aren't you?"

Iris laughed and then snorted after; her response dripped in sarcasm like always. "Yep. That's what I'm known for being. I'm so empathetic towards others and just love gushy stuff." Then she gives a thumbs up at Amy.

Amy rolls her eyes and goes inside.

_She's such a sarcastic smart ass. Guess I should get used to that for all of her responses._

Amy's mom and dad come to the door and greet their daughter warmly.

"Hello, my Rose." Her dad says as he kisses the top of her head. "How are you?"

Amy smiles at her parents and greets them sweetly. "I'm fine, and there is something I'd like to tell you. Mom, Dad, this is Iris. She will be staying with me for a little while she tries to get things situated."

Iris curtsies politely and speaks softly. "Your daughter is a nice girl to do this for me willingly. I will be of no trouble Mr. and Mrs. Rose. I just need some time to get myself sorted out, and then I'll be gone."

Amy's parents look at each other in a shocked weird way, but still smile all the same. "Ok Iris. We trust that you will fine here. If Amy trusts you, then we trust you."

"Thank you kindly." Iris says as she chokes down her laughter, making it sound more like a cough. "That means a lot."

Amy's mom notices her coughing and offers to make her tea with honey. Amy refuses the offer for her and pulls Iris away and into her room. Iris waves goodbye as Amy's parents talk with each other about their polite, unexpected, and sort of strange visitor.

Amy sighs in relief once she has Iris inside of her room and closes the door. Iris looks around the room and is displeased at all of the pastel colors in the room. Amy's room is mostly white, pastel pink, and has hints of yellow every here and again. She's got a couple of plush chao on her bed along with her pink fur pillows and white and yellow striped comforter. There's a pink fur rug on the floor, a pink crystal lamp on her white dresser, a white wardrobe and pink vanity, a yellow jewelry stand, and a clear cd stand in the corner with all of her favorite artists.

Amy sits down onto her bed as she watches Iris peruse her music.

"We can put some on if you like while I get you fixed up. My favorite singer is Ed Sheeran." Amy says happily as she gets her makeup out of the vanity drawers and lays it on top of the piece of furniture.

Iris smiles at Amy and then shakes her head. "No thank you. These artists really aren't my taste. Except for Lady Gaga, or maybe some Bruno Mars. They would be acceptable."

Amy's face lights up. "I have them! Hold on!"

While Amy puts on Bruno, she sits Iris down on the vanity bench. Amy has fun with it as she starts dancing to Uptown Funk and applying Iris' makeup. Iris starts getting into it as well and starts singing along with Amy even after that song ends and 24k Magic starts. Before they know it, Amy is done with Iris' makeup and starts picking out an outfit for her to wear. She decides on a strapless mint green floral dress with lavender flowers on it and holds it out for her to put on.

Iris doesn't look too happy about it, but puts it on regardless. If this softer look is what's going to do it, then whatever. So long as she can take it right off when they get back to Amy's place. She wished she could just paint it black…

"You look good in that. I think you are ready!" Amy said as she grabbed her phone and looked at the time. "We should start walking now if we want to get there on time."

Iris nodded. "Agreed. Wouldn't want to miss this for the world."


	4. Story Time

The two girls arrived at the library just in time for the reading circle. They walked through the grand marble entrance and across the red carpeted floors, past shelves of volumes and tomes until they reached a door off to the side that was decorated in paper flowers.

"This is the kids' room. Aw they have it all dressed up inside." Amy said as she looked through the small glass window to see paper streamers with flowers and butterflies wrapped around the pillars, paper plate suns from the crafting club taped on the wall, and even some cute little spring goodies laying on a table for them.

Iris looked inside as well. She saw the kids running around like idiots and started to second guess what she was going to do.

"I appreciate their festive paper mache, but these kids better sit down and listen like they are supposed to. I don't want to deal with little snots."

Amy shot a look over to her. "They are playing. It's what kids are supposed to do. If they start to bother you, tell them to settle down and stop. Gently! Do not scream at these kids, Iris. Pretend they are all your little friend, Cream."

Iris rolled her eyes. "If they were all Cream, I wouldn't have to scold them. She is polite, they are little brats."

"Whatever. Let's go, they are ready for you." Amy said as she opened the door.

The kids turned around and they all had big smiles on their faces when they saw Amy, who was a regular volunteer, come in. They looked curiously at Iris, interested in her as a whole. Amy pulled the librarian aside and told her that Iris was going to read to them instead of her. The librarian was ok with this as Amy sat down beside her. Iris walked up the front of the room and saw a chair was there for her to sit in, along with a stack of like twenty children's books. This would be an ordeal. She sat down in the wooden chair and picked up the first book titled, "The Littlest Fish."

_Hell Help Me._

She thought as she started the long and arduous process of reading the books. It took her about a good hour or so to read them, all the while she was trying to trick herself into believing that she was reading a story to Cream during one of her visits. Some braver kids even touched her tails and wings during the session to see if they were real. One kid even poked the tip of her left ear, probably trying to see if it really was made out of crystal. Once she was done reading and the kids, parents, and even Amy clapped for her, she got up and just wanted to politely leave. That didn't happen. She got bombarded with all of the kids touching her scorpion tails, butterfly wings, and crystals. They must have been curious too while she was reading, but just didn't want to move. Then came the questions. Miss Iris, can you fly? Can you sting people? Are your claws real? Are the sharp? Do your tails have venom? How come you have snake eyes? How come you have crystals on your body? What kind of animal are you? How old are you? When and where were you born? They wanted her whole life story! Were these young ones planning on writing a biography about her?

"Yes, my tails and wings work and are real, yes my tails contain venom, yes my claws are real and are sharp, I have snake eyes because I'm reptilian in nature, also a demon. I was just born crystalline, I'm a porcupine mixed with something unknown, I'm 130 years old, I was born in the seventh layer of the Flame Core within a castle back in 1889 during the Victorian Era." Iris answered all in one go, as even more questions were being thrown at her.

Amy was going to step in, but she found this kind of funny and let the kids harass her longer.

What kind of demon are you? Are you a friendly demon? What are your powers? Are you immortal? Do you take souls? What is the Flame Core like? Are you royalty if you were born in a castle? Do you have siblings? Do you have friends? What about your parents? Do you hate heaven? Do you hate angels? Are there mean angels? If words were water, the whole place would have been underwater.

Iris huffed. "I'm the embodiment of Pride, I'm not really friendly, I have several powers which I will not talk about, I am immortal, Yes I take souls, The Core is very hot, I'm the queen, I have one full blood brother and five half-brothers, I have… acquaintances, My mother is gone and I never knew my father, YES. I hate them all immensely, and there are fallen angels, so, yes? And Now I am done answering things. Let me be, please."

They all dispersed back to their sideways glancing families who were glad to have their children by them again. Spare for one who did not go back and he walked up to her, disobeying his family's calls. He was a rat no older than seven and had spiky blue dyed hair. He wore ripped jeans, a black shirt that had a coiled-up snake on it, and had a small skull earring in his ear.

He quietly asked her, "Have you ever felt oppressed because of how you are? Like you just can't ever fit in?"

Iris kneeled down to the child's level and looked him in the eyes. "All the time. But you know what? I don't care about what they think, or say. The only thing that matters is what you think about yourself and what makes you happy. Plus, who wants to fit in? Variety is the spice of life. Without it, this world would be very boring. And If the people you know don't accept you for who you are, let them go. They are clearly not worth holding onto. I know you didn't ask for all of that, but.."

The little boy hugged her arm quickly and then let go before his parents came and took him away angrily.

"Huh. Your welcome…" Iris said to herself as Amy smiled at her warmly. "Don't smile like that. It's gross."

Amy dialed her smile back, but she was actually impressed with how she was with them. And she gave some good advice to a child who needed it. She must admit, she is fairly wise. Also, she had no idea Iris was that old.

"Come on Miss Popular, it's time to go back to my home."


	5. Another Way?

The girls just idled around after that, occasionally looking into shops, until it was time to go back to Amy's house. The night had just come so only two stars were shining in the sky as the moon peered from behind dark clouds. They were on Amy's block and just had a few more steps to take until they could finally get ready for bed. Amy had another activity planned out for her tomorrow after she got out of work, but for now they needed to wind down. She was just about to open her front door when Iris' waving her hand at somebody caught her attention. She turned around to find that Iris had run up to Mephiles and was giving him a big hug. Mephiles held her hands in his and smiled.

"Where were you at all this time? You never came back to your cave and I thought that that was quite unusual. You never told me telepathically or otherwise and I got somewhat concerned, my flower." He said as he gently lifted her head up with a gloved finger.

"I apologize my dear, but I have found myself in a predicament. My accursed grandmother stripped me of my powers and is punishing me by making me do good things. She also bound me to that mortal Amy Rose. I have no choice but to humor her and hope that she will give me my powers back. I'm livid. I had to read to children, Mephiles… I hate those brats!" Iris said.

Mephiles gave her a kiss and then looked up to Amy and squinted his eyes. In a deep, velvety voice he asked Iris, "Would you like me to see if I can do something about her? Maybe, perhaps… I can solve your problem another way?"

Amy looked uncomfortably at the two. What exactly are they talking about? She didn't like it. It felt wrong.

Iris did want to know if that was a possibility.

"oh, yes! I can't kill her, but maybe you can. She didn't say anything about that." Iris said as a sense of giddiness filled her body. "If that works, it could make her plan void and I regain my powers. It's worth a try."

Iris whispered into his ear, and caressed his cheek with her hand as her pupils constricted into pencil thin lines. "Make her suffer in any way you can."

Mephiles knew exactly what to do and would grant her wish with much enthusiasm. His green eyes constricted too as a jagged smile found its way across his face. "It would be my pleasure."

Amy hid her hands behind her back and had them ready to grab her hammer just in case. She did not like the look Mephiles had on his face as he approached her. It was a malicious one that spoke volumes. The shadow demon stopped just inches away from her and stared. He tilted his head to the side and snickered. Amy thought he was laughing at her because she looked scared right now, but it turns out he was laughing because he had conjured some of his tendrils of darkness to sneak up behind her and grab her. Amy screamed and tried desperately to grab her hammer, or even move an inch at all. It was like being trapped in a spider's web made out of tar. She screamed even louder now that Mephiles was commanding his tendrils to constricts her body, twisting it in pain. Amy yelled in agony as she felt her tendons being slowly pulled. Iris started yelling out soon as well because she started to feel something terrible hammering at her soul. When Mephiles realized that doing this also hurt Iris, that is when he stopped pulling on Amy and released her from his darkness. He came back over to Iris who was on her knees and out of breath and helped her up.

"Thanks. I guess that's not going to work." Iris said as Amy glared at them.

"What the hell Iris?! You really just told your guy to try and kill me?! Wow and I actually thought that you had made a little bit of progress. You're just unbelievable!" Amy said as she stormed away.

Iris hollered at her. "Why are you even surprised? What, did you think that we got closer? Became little buddies? Yeah that's not happening. If there was another way to release me of you, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Your death just seemed like the easiest and best option. A pity it wasn't, but at least now I know. What would you have done? Not tried?"

Amy remarked. "I wouldn't try to have someone off'ed , no! That's crazy! I'd consider other ways. But we just think too differently. Ending others in your way must always be the only option for you."

Angrily, Amy slammed the front door and left Iris and Mephiles outside and in the dark.

"It is a very effective option." Iris said to Mephiles. "It's never led me astray before."

Mephiles nodded. "I agree. It works for me too. And no, she most certainly doesn't think like us. She thinks like a weak fool. Just give her some time to calm down and see what happens from there. Want me to stay with you out here?"

"That would be nice, if you're not busy." Iris said as she leaned her head against him.

So they stayed outside together, nestled against a wall on the porch until Amy started to feel kind of bad and opened the door a couple of hours later. Mephiles left as Iris was let inside and she apologized awkwardly. Amy sighed and went to bed soon after. She had to go to work tomorrow at her mother's curiosity shop.


	6. Artifact

The very next day, just as the sun arose, so did Amy. She had to go to work today with her mother and look after the shop. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on a casual outfit while she waited for her mom to get done making breakfast. She was about to go to the dining room to eat, when she realized that Iris had to be woken up too. It really was a shame that she had to come with her, but what had to be had to be. Amy moved back to her darkened room where she saw Iris still balled up in the corner sleeping. Amy opened the window blinds and let in the light. It filled the whole room and Iris was awakened due to the disturbance.

"It must be time to get up then." She spoke softly. "I slept not a wink all night."

"Why not? You should have gotten at least seven hours. Did you stay up longer?" Amy asked, looking at a very tired Iris.

"Because it's hard to fall asleep at night. I should be up during the night, not sleeping." Iris responded back.

"Oh, your nocturnal? Makes sense, I guess. Anyways, go get ready. I have to leave for work soon and that means you do to."

"That's right, huh. Well then, give me some time and then I'll be down." Iris said as she moved past Amy and into the bathroom.

While she was getting ready, Amy and her mother had a nice breakfast of hash and eggs. Iris came down after they were done eating and she had seen that Amy's mom made a plate for her as well. Iris wrapped it up in aluminum foil and put it into the fridge.

Amy's mom saw this. "Don't you want to eat now? Not hungry?"

"No thank you Mrs. Rose. I'm not… hungry in the mornings." Iris said as she poured some coffee into a mug. "I just want this."

Once it was time to go, they all fastened themselves into the seats as Amy drove them all to work. She had already explained to her mother about Iris coming to work and she didn't mind. The little shop sat snuggly in the middle of a whole row of businesses, right next to a quaint little café and clothing store. Amy's mother used her key to open the door and flipped the sign to open. Amy took her position at the register as Iris wandered around the place, checking out the items. There were oil paintings hung up on the walls, shelves of old books and trinkets, and replica vintage style furniture in the smaller showrooms. None of the items here were originals, and that disappointed her somewhat. She was really hoping to see something that might spark an old memory or two from a bygone time. Amy's mother was cleaning the place, so Iris decided to bother Amy for a bit.

"This is a cozy store. How long has your mother had it in her possession?" Iris asked Amy.

Amy, who had just gotten done with ringing up a customer, said. "For about twenty years. She inherited it after her father passed. It used to be the best grocery store this side of town, before the bigger stores moved in and stripped it of that title. So now, it houses original antiques and replicas. The original antiques are in the back, kept safe and sound. If you want, you can look at them but do not touch them! They are fragile and expensive. Here's the key to the back room." Amy said as she gave the key to Iris. "Oh also, it's… a bit weird. Sometimes I feel like being back there is eerie and I hate it. You'd love it though, I'm sure."

Iris nodded, piqued with interest. "You read my mind. I'll see what it holds."

Iris walked behind the counter and used the key to unlock the door, passing through and making sure to close it once she was in. Small items lined the walls, contained within glass sliding doors. The air did feel different back here. It was not eerie, but it felt charged with negative energy coming from somewhere. Iris felt invigorated by it and she had to find the origin of this power. She gently caressed her hand against all of the items along the walls until she felt it directly hit her hand. It was over a glass case that contained within it a small bracelet, plated in gold with red, demonic writing engraved into it. She slid the glass back into place and put the thing onto her wrist. She knew exactly who this belonged to, and she intended to keep it.


	7. Secrets

Iris hid the bracelet away after she was done with the backroom and was just about ready to go back out to the front when all of a sudden, a wave of cold air touched her quills and made her turn around quickly.

"What presence passes here? Identify yourself, spirit. I command you to." Iris said as she looked around the room for the ghost she had felt.

"You will command nothing of me, devil. I will not tell you anything more than that I am just passing through." An old man dressed in twenties attire said as he materialized out of nowhere.

Iris saw the man's feeble spirit and couldn't help but smirk. "Is that so, weak soul? What would you do if I decide to devour you? Nothing. That's what. You souls are so very brazen, but have no power to back yourselves up. You are all just whispers of your formal selves. Now, once again, I command you to tell me who you are! Or maybe you'd like to test your luck…"

The soul knew this was sadly true and backed up against a metal cabinet as Iris came closer to him menacingly. Then her eyes opened wide in a sudden realization.

"You're the young man in the pictures hanging on the walls of this store. You are…"

"Yes. I'm Carolina Rose's father, and Amy's granddad. My name is… Franklin Rose." The man said as he looked at the ground shamefully. "I used to be the owner of this store, but now I watch over it from the afterlife. I know that my pleas fall on deaf ears, but do not hurt them. Instead, what about a bargain? I offer myself to you so that they may remain safe. I know you creatures like those."

Iris couldn't help but smile at this sad man trying to make a deal with her. She was the one who orchestrated the deals, not the pathetic prey. As tempting as it was to her, she decided to decline. If at all possible, she could use him later for another time. Although, she did have one more evil idea that was bound to work. It was time to see just how desperate he really was.

Iris shook her head. "I apologize, but I must decline your offer. Thank you anyways. But… if I may… Could I suggest an even better one?"

The man's spirit was angered at her refusal, but he had decided that he'd better listen to her proposal if he knew what was good for him.

"What is that?"

"I sense the presence of one more soul. Could you take me to them? If you let me have them instead, I'll promise to not hurt your family. Also, we will keep this encounter a secret, correct? If you tell anyone or anything about this, I'm quite sure you know what I will do."

The old man twisted his hands in thought and anguish. He really wanted his family to be safe, but on the other hand he would have to sell out his fellow spirit. He was also very scared to decline as that could make it all one hundred times worse. He was starting to panic. He was regretting everything. He should have never proposed any kind of deal at all. But it was far too late. There was no other option. He had just damned his eternal soul.

Regrettably, he agreed to her demands. "It's a deal then. I'll take you to him."

The spirit led Irisatine to a secluded corner of the shop where the other male spirit, who was once a beggar, was cowering in the corner out of fear. Franklin turned away from the horrifying sight, not wanting to see the fate that he had given the other. He only heard ethereal screams of agony as it all suddenly fell silent. Once she was done, she placed a hand on the shoulder of the trembling soul and took some of his energy as well. He dropped to the floor, weakened, as Iris got down to his level and spoke.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you. And as much as I'd like to devour you as well, I think that it would be much better for you to still exist in this realm, knowing what you have done will forever be a part of you. This is after all, what you had wanted." The demon laughed as she walked away and came back out to the front of the shop, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Amy's granddad was left to suffer alone in the darkness.


	8. Light in the Darkness

Around noon, Amy and her mom had decided to go to the little café next to the place and get a couple of sandwiches. Of course, Amy's mom also wanted to invite Iris to join them especially since she didn't eat before they left. Iris agreed this time even though she didn't need to consume food other than for her own pleasure. Amy's mom handed Iris her BLT sandwich and mango smoothie. Carolina also gave Amy her usual avocado, almond, ham sandwich and bottle of water. Amy wanted them to all sit outside and under the trees that lined the sidewalk at the little bistro tables. The three ladies sat down and started to eat as they watched everyone walk about and do their daily business. Amy was trying not to look at Iris as she ate. She was watching out of the corner of her eye because Iris had revealed her mouth to eat some of her sandwich. Amy ate slowly and caught a fleeting glimpse of her pointed teeth the last time she glanced at her. Iris found out that she was being watched and stopped eating, giving Amy a strange look before asking.

"You keep watching me. Is my mouth that fascinating?"

Amy answered back. "I've just never seen your mouth before. It's a bit unusual is all. You've got pointy teeth."

"I could give you smile if you want. You'll be able to see them better." Iris said back, purple lips upwards in a smirk.

"Uh… I'm good I think. Thanks." Amy said as she went back to eating and looking elsewhere.

Amy' mom chimed in gleefully.

"Oh yes do give a smile! I was also a bit curious about it as well."

She did just that. She gave a toothy smile that revealed that all of her teeth were pointy. Then she stuck out her black tongue just for effect.

"Was that long enough? Anything else you may want ask?"

Amy's mom smiled politely. "I must ask about something else. Are you anorexic or bulimic?"

Iris blinked. "Where did that come from?"

Amy's mom shrugged. "You don't eat a lot. Just thought I'd ask. I'm kind of concerned about that. If you are, you need to go get help."

Iris crossed her arms. "No, I do not have any eating disorders. Thanks for your concern. I just don't get hungry."

Amy's mom nodded. "I understand, but let me give you this just in case."

She gave Iris a phone number for a help hotline. Iris was unamused by this as she balled the paper up and threw it in a tree, once Carolina walked over to the garbage to throw their waste away.

They went back to the shop for the rest of the day until it was time to leave. Amy closed up the shop at six and they all went back home in the car. Well, Amy dropped off her mom at home and drove herself and Iris somewhere else. Iris knew that it must be time for some more volunteer work, but she had no idea what she was going to do this time. Amy drove along a wide stretch of road for quite some time until they came upon a small church on the side of the road. Iris shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat.

"What are we doing here? I'm not going into a church. I absolutely refuse." She said as she glared at the building intensely.

"Calm down. You're not going into the church. We are meeting someone else who can help you here. Come with me." Amy said as she got out of the car.

Iris followed her as she led them over to the side of the church. Being in such close proximity to the thing made Iris' skin crawl as a low growl made its way up from her throat.

"No volunteer work then?"

"Relax and no, it was a lie to get you here for more help. I know now that I'm going to need it. Oh! Here she comes!" Amy said as she pointed to a figure of light that was descending upon them.

The figure came more into focus and spread her lilac wings out as she graced the earth. She wore a white dress of lace and her porcupine body shone of inner lilac light. This was someone whom Iris had met before and was not pleased to see.

"Isadora the Humble. My angelic counterpart from another timeline. Why are you here?" Iris said aloud as Amy looked at her in disbelief.

"You've met her before?! Oh, great. There goes the surprise." Amy said as she put her hands to her hips. "Well, she's going to help you more because it seems to me that you're having a hard time… adjusting. Especially after that one incident."

Isadora said. "I am here because something told me deep down that I needed to. Looks like my intuition was right. What incident? What did you do?"

"She's just upset that I tried to have her killed, that's all." Iris said as she waved her hand dismissively as Isadora looked at her in disbelief. "It didn't work out as planned, as you can see."

"That's a major reason why Amy needs help then. Thank God that didn't happen. Amy your fine?"

Amy shrugged. "As fine as I'll ever be. I'm still breathing."

Isadora gave her demonic counterpart a look. "I see that some things need to be taught here. Alright, time to show you the way of the light."


	9. Heaven's Lost Angel

Isadora tried tirelessly to improve Irisatine a little bit every time Amy brought her over after work. It was a hard task considering the nature of the beast, but gradually they did start to see some improvement. Her tongue wasn't as sharp, her anger had subsided quite a bit, and she was actually starting to learn what it was like to be a decent person. It was nothing short of a miracle and Isadora prayed to thank her queen for another lesson gone through with ease. Although every here and again, Mephiles would still come to visit her at night. Towards the later half of her lessons though, he did stop visiting altogether. Amy noticed this and knew that they must have had a falling out, probably due to Iris' slowly changing heart. One day, Isadora had decided to try something a little different for her lesson. Iris and Amy had arrived as usual, but this time Isadora had told Amy to not be around to watch. She explained to her that she didn't want her to possibly get hurt with what they were attempting to do.

"Iris, I am happy with the progress you have made thus far. You have turned into quite a decent and docile character and because of that, I have but one more lesson to teach you that you may take on your journey. If you are comfortable with it, I can attempt to show you how to project divine banishing light from your hands. It will help you to scare away any evil that may lead you astray from your path and pull you back into darkness. Are you ready?" Isadora asked as Iris looked not quite certain.

"Will this hurt me? Will I be capable of such a thing?" She asked as Isadora squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. No, the light hurts not the caster. I'll demonstrate."

Isadora stood with her feet planted on the ground away from Iris and held both of her arms outwards, palms facing forward. A stunning white shield of light appeared from her hands as rays of light shot out in all directions from around the shield. When it was done, Isadora motioned to Iris to do the same.

Mustering up all of her strength, Iris took the same stance and waited for something to happen. Her hands tingled a bit, but other than that nothing happened. She looked at the angel questioningly.

"Oh! Right. Sorry I forgot to mention that you need to think of all of the loved ones you want to protect while casting. That should summon the light."

Iris, taking her stance again, thought of the only person that she wanted to protect and… something happened. The shield of light appeared, but it wasn't quite right. The light was a ghostly red, not white and radiant like the angel's. Red rays of light started coming from the shield as it suddenly burst with a shriek. The angel was shocked as to what had just happened and Iris looked just as shocked.

"What the heck was that?" Iris asked. "That was not what was supposed to happen."

Isadora had no idea what to say besides to keep practicing and it should get better, but really, she had no idea if it would. Teaching a demon to use angelic power had never been attempted before so this was the first time in history. Although it was interesting to see this attempt. She sent Iris on her way and gave a final farewell to the both of them. She then returned to her timeline to report this strange incident to her queen. The other angels would never believe this! Heaven's lost angel had finally found her way back to the light.

After the lesson, Iris and Amy went to do more volunteer work in the community. Today they had planned to work in a soup kitchen. They were there until six in the evening serving and cleaning. There were many people there tonight and they were kept very busy serving chili, cornbread, punch, coffee, and sugar cookies. Once that was all done, it was then followed up with even more community work to do. Two whole hours of garbage pickup around the square. By the time they were done with all of that, it was eight o'clock and time to go home. Although, unbeknownst to them, someone would be waiting for them down the street. Someone who had enjoyed all of their turmoil up until now. Vaefora hoped that now her granddaughter would listen to her and would now be a good little submissive demon. The girls turned the corner and walked right into her.

"Hello again, you two. I hope the time that you two shared together was enjoyable. I was certainly amused."


End file.
